Hearts combined
by Chan-V
Summary: After the umpteenth attempt for Chaos Break and only limited time before the final, Afuro decided to confront Suzuno about something he thinks the cause is. What should that be? Contains yoai so don't like, don't read! Cover by Kitekedo.
1. The training session

**M-Chan: Hey mina-san! Welcome to my very first fanfiction! Today it is a fic about my OTP, Nagumo Haruya (Burn) x Suzuno Fuusuke (Gazel)! This is my first real story so it isn't good, not at all… I just hope you guys enjoy it. The title is 'Hearts Combined', I know it's a bad title but I made the story first, before the title, so it always is bad then… The summary is also bad… Well, let's get started, shall we! But first… the disclaimer… Afuro-Kun?**

 **Afuro: Fine… M-Chan V does not own Inazuma Eleven nor its characters, they all belong to level-5. Number two too?**

 **M-Chan: There's a second one?! *sigh* We have to, don't we...**

 **Afuro: Yep!**

 **M-Chan: Sure...**

 **Afuro: Okay, this story contains Yaoi so don't like, don't read!**

 **M-Chan: Thank you very much Afuro-Kun! Now let's start the story!**

* * *

 _Chapter one: The training session_

It is only a few days until the final of the Asia Qualifications between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon, but Fire Dragon's strikers are still having problems with their newest offense Hissatsu: Chaos Break.

The problem is that Suzuno Fuusuke (also known as Gazel) can't get his timing right because he keeps getting distracted by a certain red-haired boy.

Suzuno has been having a huge crush on him since they merged their teams and formed Chaos together, the one we're talking is Burn or Nagumo Haruya, his former rival now teammate and best friend.

But Suzuno thought he'll get nowhere with him and is afraid of being rejected and being seen as disgusting, because that'll break their friendship and that's the last thing he wants…

But because of that he couldn't get his train of thoughts together so his timing was also bad…

Now it was the end of training with still no success nor progress on Chaos Break even though they practiced the whole training on it (they literally just wasted their time…), Suzuno was just about to head to his room when Aphrodi / Afuro Terumi called out for him…

"Something wrong, Aphrodi?" Suzuno asked when they were alone. All the other members, including Nagumo, had already made their way back inside the building (let's say it's kinda the same with Fire Dragon as it is with Inazuma Japan), either to their room to read a book or have some alone time or something or to the common room to talk with each other.

They stood in the middle of the field so that, if someone happened to enter the field, nobody could hear what they were saying. This was more of a benefit for Suzuno then it was for Afuro, but they still wanted to be sure.

"I wanted to have a little talk with you, nothing more!" Afuro answered smiling, but Suzuno knows him longer than today. He couldn't foul him, it was obvious he wanted to talk about something he himself knew all too well… however he couldn't grasp it.

"Uhmm, Aphrodi… what exactly are you up to…?" Suzuno asked, wondering what he was thinking about, knowing it was nothing in his benefit nor it could be anything good in any possible way for sure.

"Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry too much, okay. Don't want your timing to get even worse!" Afuro answered, his smile widened making it look more like a grin than a smile, now Suzuno was getting nervous, Afuro was acting strange, and actually a bit creepy too.

He wanted to know what he had to say, but he didn't want to die yet…

After a few seconds of silence he dared to ask him another question, hoping to get an answer out of him he could use. However, not without stuttering a bit because of the tone in Afuro's voice in his last sentence, which made him feel a little unsafe.

"I-Is it about my timing you wanted to talk?" He just got those words out of his mouth, only to be met with Afuro's smile that suddenly changed into more like a smirk.

"Partially… More clearly about Nagumo," he said hinting to something what Afuro himself thought was pretty obvious, however, the white-haired teen still couldn't grasp on what he really meant.

For that, Suzuno's nervous face changed into one with a more surprised expression. 'What is it about Burn I need to know something about?' He thought, wondering why Afuro came to him out of all people and not someone else. Okay, they are best friends, but so are they. And so are Nagumo and everyone else from Sun Garden.

So he asked what he really meant. "And what exactly do you want to talk about with me contrasting Burn?" He said as he planted his hands on his hips, trying to hide his surprised expression as best as possible.

Afuro took a step closer, quietly whispering: "I think you know that good enough…"

This made a shiver run down Suzuno's spine making him take a step back to bring them back to a normal distance, but that shiver wasn't only caused by the way Afuro made up that sentence, neither was it because they were so close it was getting uncomfortable. No… that wasn't it, it was just because he noticed what Afuro was talking about… He wanted to talk about his feelings for Nagumo. His face immediately heated up and the blood rushed to his cheeks, making him bright red at the spot. How did he knew this..?

Afuro smirked slightly, but kept quiet, enjoying the reaction of the white-haired boy.

"I see you noticed what I'm talking about," Afuro asked a few seconds later, his smirk only widened in that silence because of his, all too obvious, reaction that confirmed his thoughts.

Suzuno's head shot up, looking straight into the maroon-colored eyes of his fellow forward, but he quickly moved his gaze to the side and said: "What do you mean, I do not understand what you're talking about…"

Afuro smirked again, amused by the other boy's attempt to deny it, even though it is obvious he does know what he is talking about. I mean come on, nobody blushes like that for any reason other than their crush!

But knowing the other boy won't just give in to something this 'embarrassing', he didn't pressure him any further. The only thing he did before he left was saying: "We both know you like him and there's no need to deny that, but if I was in the same situation as you are now, I should confess before we have to play the final..."

After that he walked away, leaving Suzuno all alone on the field. His face only became redder and redder, he thought by himself: 'What should I do now? Should I listen to Aphrodi and confess to Nagumo? Or should I leave it?'

He walked to the exit, there was no need to be on the field anymore since practice ended a while ago. At the bench he stopped for a second, grabbing his towel and water bottle. After that he continued walking towards his room while debating in his head whether or not he should confess to Nagumo, he entered the building and heard his teammates talking about something in the common room, but he didn't mind, he continued walking to his own room, not feeling the need to begin a conversation with anyone right now.

* * *

 **M-Chan: Thank you all so much for reading! I'm really happy y'all took the chance to read this super bad so-called fanfiction, I'm actually not really proud at it myself, but yeah… If you liked it (what is hard to believe), you can always leave a review! Flames are completely welcome! I will start working on the next chapter as soon as possible, but for some reason I only get inspiration right before my exam period. My exams start next Monday the 10th of December… I'm gonna die!**

 **Ps. I know this is kinda a 'weird' chapter, but that is just because I wanted to 'explain' Suzuno's feeling so I won't just bumb into the story straight away.**

 **Pps. I am NOT a native English speaker and I'm only 13 years old yet, meaning that my English is BAD! (Advice for grammer is always welcome!)**

 **Well, Cya!**

 **Afuro: Bye!**


	2. Convince

**M-Chan: Welcome back mina-san by the next chapter of 'Hearts Combined'. And I hope you enjoy it! Now let's get st-**

 **Afuro: Ahem...**

 **M-Chan: *sweat drops* Oh, gomene (sorry) Afuro-kun... can you do the diclaimer?**

 **Afuro: ...Again?!**

 **M-Chan: Please...**

 **Afuro: Sure... M-Chan V does not own IE nor their characters, they all belong to Level-5. And the second one... This story contains yaoi so don't like don't read...**

 **M-Chan: Thank you! Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

 _Chapter two: Convince_

Suzuno laid down on his bed with his gaze locked at the ceiling, deep away in thoughts. You could easily guess what he was thinking about though because of his face being bright red.

He continued to debate in his head regardless of whether he should confess to Nagumo, would it even be the right thing to do? Or would it only worsen the problem?

He knew well enough that, to succeed with Chaos Break, he needed the get this of his mind. But what is the right decision to make? Should he forget about his feelings for Nagumo and act like they are nothing more than friends?

Before he noticed, it was already time for dinner. But, although he was starving, the white-haired teen didn't want to go downstairs to eat, because he had realized recently that Nagumo would be there too…

But after taking a deep breath, he gave in and got downstairs, only hoping nobody would catch onto the slight blush that still dusted his cheeks.

During dinner, Suzuno kept quiet; he didn't say a single word. On a normal day he would chat with the team and maybe learn some Korean since he got interested in the language. And if he did had a bad day or wasn't interested in communicating nor studying, he'd chat with Nagumo and Afuro only.

Although today he didn't and Afuro had already caught onto the reason of his silence but Nagumo didn't and that got the red-haired teen worried. He kept wondering if he had done something wrong or something that had upset the white-haired teen.

The rest of the team noticed the obvious tension in the air between them so dinner was silent after all.

When dinner ended, Suzuno didn't hesitate and made his way upstairs and he ran to his room as quick as possible, probably breaking a world record while at it. While he tried to get as less attention on him as possible.

When he arrived there, he got ready to sleep, he better tried falling asleep soon enough knowing he would not be able to sleep all too easy.

So he grabbed all his stuff and got downstairs to the shower. He expected no one to be there since a habit of the team is to shower right after practice as most teams did. But since Afuro had held him up afterwards, he didn't get the chance to do so.

And as he expected, the shower was deserted, no one was in there, he undressed himself and got into the shower.

A few minutes later he finished, and he left the shower, got dressed and made his way back upstairs. How much more stairs did he need to take today? Upstairs he got into the bathroom, brushed his teeth and went back to his room.

He could finally fall asleep if not… when he laid back down on his bed, a knock sounded on his door. "Come in!" He said while pushing himself up to sit up straight as the sound of the door opening sounded throughout the whole room. And the one that entered the room was none other than, yes, Nagumo Haruya…

This was literally the _worse_ time for him to be here… Suzuno froze, his face turned slightly red and his heartbeat raised dramatically. 'Why did this have to happen now?' he questioned himself. But Nagumo acted quite strange too as if he was nervous because he had trouble speaking up.

"H-hey…" he stuttered. Suzuno, whose body was still frozen, smiled on the inside. This was the first time Nagumo acted this way around him and he thought it was adorable to see him like this.

'That was cute…' he commented the action in his mind, but he shouldn't have done so… Because the blush on his face only increased.

A few seconds later, when he calmed down a little, he answered him nervously: "O-oh… Hey Burn… Is there something wrong?"

Right after, he noticed how stupid that question sounded… 'Why else would he be here?' He quickly erased that from his mind, there would be no need for him to embarrass himself now.

When he looked back at Nagumo, he saw him with his head lowered and his hand fidgeting with the rim of his shirt. But he straightened his posture soon after and started again nervously: "W-well… You were pretty silent during dinner, so…—" he looked the white-haired teen straight in his eyes. This earned a slight blush on his cheeks what however didn't go unnoticed by Nagumo, a rather adorable reaction. "—I came to look up if you were okay."

Suzuno's eyes widened slightly because of the shock, he couldn't swallow Nagumo took it upon himself to ensure if he of all people were okay. It's true that they became pretty good friends over time, but what happened to the fact they still love to tease one another. So yes, he was startled.

"There is nothing wrong…" Suzuno lied but with an obvious hint of unsureness and nervousness in his voice. He didn't want Nagumo catching on what's been bothering him all this time.

Nagumo raised an eyebrow, he had detected that little hint and didn't believe him for that. But, not bothering to pursue his teammate any further, he said slightly annoyed: "Fine, have it your own way!" And he walked out of the room.

The door closed with minor sound and Suzuno sighed in relief. Being glad the other teen left with no more trouble what otherwise may could have caused him to tell his friend.

After checking if he heard any sounds nearby, he laid down on his bed, sighing once again. 'I know he'll just laugh at me if he finds out I'm gay and in love with him of all people… I can't let that happen…'

When he was about to turn of the lights and go to sleep for the second time already, he once again heard a knock on his door… 'Who is it this time…' he thought in pure annoyance. "Come in…" he answered the knocking still equally annoyed as before.

As the door opened he sighed in relief, this time it wasn't Nagumo but Afuro. although he wasn't that excited to see him right now, he knew what the blond was up to… He knew that all too well.

When Afuro completely entered the bedroom of the white-haired teen, he slowly closed the door not to get any suspicion from some of their teammates, let alone from Nagumo who's bedroom was right next door. He slowly walked closer and eyed the teal-eyed teen with a concerned look in his eyes.

Suzuno already knew what was coming, he only hoped he would not get scolded all too harsh... "What just happened in here, Suzuno?" He asked sternly, raising an eyebrow.

Suzuno shifted his gaze to his side, he actually didn't want to answer the other teen. But decided to tell him after all, after Afuro's gaze bored deep into his eyes when he'd turned back.

Because of that, Afuro could easily tell if he was lying or not, the only solution was to just tell the truth to him. And so he started explaining what just happened a few minutes ago in this exact same tiny bedroom of his. When he completed his explanation, Afuro let himself fall into the chair next to his bureau, he buried his face in his hands and sighed. This was going nowhere!

He had to find a way to help his teammate, but where was he supposed to start...? Afuro knows that Suzuno can be really stubborn, so talking him into something he doesn't want is easier said than done... Afuro was hopeless...

He turned back to Suzuno and the white-haired teen saw the worry shimmering in the maroon-colored eyes of his fellow forward that were lit up by the small nightlight that lit on Suzuno's bedside cabinet.

He sighed, he realized himself this was going nowhere, just like Afuro had realized a while ago. Both of them were lost, this was a problem they couldn't just fix... Or so Afuro thought at least.

Suzuno opened his mouth and asked the question that has been lingering in his mind this whole evening: "What would you do in my place, Aphrodi?" Afuro was shocked.

Suzuno, the ex-captain of Diamond Dust, one of the three master-rank teams from aliae gakuen, was asking for _his_ opinion. Truth to be told, he'd once asked Nagumo if Suzuno had ever asked for someone's opinion because he was kinda cold to everyone at first, but the red-haired teen answered with strict: "No, he hasn't."

Afuro felt that they were finally getting closer to the solution to this all. Suddenly the blond realized that he needed to answer his teammate, he'd been staring in awe at him for quite a while now and the other teen has been giving him all kind of weird looks.

Afuro coughed once in his hand to break the awkward silence that had been formed between the two, and answered him: "If I was you I think I'd just confess to him..."

Suzuno raised an eyebrow and a questioning look appeared on his face, and after a few seconds he said: "Are you sure about that? It's not that easy, right...?"

Afuro eyed the boy in front of him once again, he saw how Suzuno let his head hang low, his bangs covering up his eyes. "What is there to lose? Why are you doubting this?"

He knew that that were too many questions at once but he needed some sleep so he wanted to end this quickly, while not trying to upset his teammate by suddenly leaving. Suzuno's head shot up at the questions of Afuro, uncertainty filled his normally calm and cold eyes, but he let his head hang again right after.

"I-I don't know... I don't know anything right now..." he mumbled, Afuro once again raised an eyebrow, and tried to encourage the other boy a bit.

"You know you love him, isn't that enough? I'm sure it'll be alright..." And this clearly had an effect on the teen, as he lifted his head, Afuro saw a light shimmer of hope gleaming in his teal eyes.

Not long after that his eyes lit back up completely, did he manage to reach the white-haired teen? Finally! Afuro was relieved, and he was glad he finally got through to him.

But Suzuno, being as stubborn as always, hid that soon after and said: "Fine then..." Afuro smiled, he laid one hand on the white-haired teen's shoulder and nodded at him before he left the room. As he closed the door, he looked behind him once more and saw Suzuno smiling while his eyes were full of hope and confidence.

The door closed and Suzuno frowned a little. 'Now how am I going to tell him?' He sighed and got out of bed, he should first find out were his fellow forward was. He got out of his room and made his way to Nagumo's room what luckily wasn't that far. He may should have revised the idea otherwise.

Arriving there, he knocked twice on the door and slowly opened it. Darkness filled the room and not a single sound was present. 'Maybe he isn't here...' he considered. He flinched when the lights suddenly went on and he saw Nagumo sitting on his bed.

'It is now or never...' He walked closer to the bed and sat down on the side of it, all the way followed by Nagumo's gaze. That freaked him out. While he sat there, he tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

It wouldn't surprise him if Nagumo heard his heart since he himself felt his heart beating faster than ever. He tried regulating his breathing although that was to no avail, before speaking up, howbeit in a whisper: "Hey."

Nagumo raised his eyebrows but answered the other boy nonetheless of his confusion: "Yo." Nagumo looked at the white-haired teen and saw how he fidgeted with his shirt, suddenly, the realization kicked in and it got through to Nagumo why Suzuno was here.

"If you wanna talk about earlier, I'll listen..." he said to comfort the nervous teen, Suzuno looked up and nodded before moving his gaze down again and continued fidgeting with the rim of his shirt.

He took a deep breath and looked Nagumo straight in his cat-like yellow eyes; he smiled a little too himself when a little blush crept up on the red-head's cheeks. "Well..." he started, "Aphrodi came up to me after training to ask me something... and... I decided that... I...—" He stopped and looked down.

Boy, this is hard... 'Just say it...' he tried convincing himself. He took a deep breath and regained eye contact before continuing: "After all this time, I need to tell you something."

Nagumo looked at Suzuno with a curious glimpse in his eyes. "Sure," he said to the teen who awaited an answer of him. Suzuno was dead nervous, but he had to go through with this now.

" _Iloveyou"_ So, it was out... Nagumo's eyes widened slightly in surprise, did he heard this correctly? 'Gazel l-loves me...?' he repeated in his thoughts. 'What!?'

Suzuno looked down, he didn't expect to get an answer of Nagumo straight away but the silence was killing him. His breath hitched, and he felt his heart beating outside of his chest.

"Gazel? I-I...—"

"I get it..." Suzuno interfered Nagumo as he ran out of his room.

Nagumo lowered his gaze. "— _Love you too..._ "

* * *

 **M-Chan: Thank you all SO MUCH for reading this chapter of HC! I'm so sorry that it took so long, I might post an explanation for that on my tumblr. And I will try to post the next (and probably last) chapter as soon as possible!**

 **Well, cya!**

 **Afuro: Bye!**


	3. The confrontation

**M-Chan: Heyoo Mina-san! Welcome back to the third and last chapter of Hearts Combined! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Afuro: How often am I gonna have to remind you?**

 **M-Chan: Of what?**

 **Afuro: The DISCLAIMERS!**

 **M-Chan: Oooh! Afuro?**

 **Afuro: Fine...** **M-Chan V does not own IE nor their characters, they all belong to Level-5 and this story contains yaoi so don't like, don't read**

 **M-Chan: Arigatou (Thank you) Afuro! Now let's get started, shall we?**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: The confrontation_

Nagumo sighed, 'Great... He completely misunderstood it... And what am I gonna do now, huh?' He let his head fall into his hands, he really messed up now. He got out of bed and left his room, only hoping that he didn't hurt his friend too hard.

In the hallway, he bumped into Afuro, this was his change to ask where the teen was. "Yo Aphrodi! Have you seen Gazel?" He asked the blond but received a confused look from him.

"Wasn't he with you?" Afuro responded confused, Nagumo sighed and nodded.

"He _was_ in my room but ran out..." The red-head said disappointed as he let his head hang. Afuro raised an eyebrow, he wondered what happened between the two but didn't ask seeing in which state he was. Aside from that, he had no idea where the white-haired boy could be.

Afuro shoved his shoulders and said: "I don't know, did you check his room?"

"I was just about to, actually," Nagumo answered while walking past the blond, "Thanks, anyway." He stopped right in front of the bedroom door and knocked. No response...

'Of course there's no response, you upset him so it's normal he doesn't want to answer..' he thought while slowly opening the door. He switched on the lights and looked around the small room but no one was in there.

Nagumo sighed and left the room with his head hanging low. 'Now where could he be?' he thought as he walked down the hallway towards the staircase. He got downstairs and saw Chang Soo standing in the kitchen, maybe he could help.

"Yo captain!" he greeted as he approached him, said boy looked up in surprise before greeting him with a nod.

"Do you need something, Nagumo?" he asked the forward. Nagumo looked at him but moved his gaze down right after, fidgeting with the rim of his shirt.

"Well... Have you seen Suzuno?" he answered his captain, he decided it was fine to stop calling his friend by his alias. Aliea Gakuen disbanded either way so why should he continue to call him that? Chan Soo looked up in surprise; on one side because the teen had called Suzuno by his real name, and on the other side because the question surprised him.

He brought his hand up to his chin and thought for a second before pointing to the door and answering the red-head: "I think I saw him going outside... he looked quite upset. Why do you ask?" Nagumo's face brightened after hearing that and he dashed past his captain, completely ignoring the fact he asked him a question.

As he came outside, he narrowed his eyes to try to see in the darkness; it was hard to even make out a shadow if the night was this dark. When he saw nothing at the entrance of the building, he moved to the other side of the building to see if the young teen was there.

He perked up when he saw a soft light flickering in the darkness, Nagumo noticed that there was a thick fog present too, making it harder to see the light. The red-head walked closer, while watching his footing to make sure he didn't fall, and identified a small lit lantern placed on the ground next to a figure that sat on its knees, peeking into the darkness.

He slowly moved closer to the dark figure to see who it was. His eyes widened when he could make out the possible shadow of his friend, he finally found him! He sighed content and was about to approach the teen but, as he was close enough to make sure it was Suzuno, he stopped and was relieved to see him as calm and cold as usual.

His expression changed however when he heard the teen murmur: "I've done it now... What did I do?" Before tears started to roll down his cheeks, Nagumo saw how his eyes widened and he quickly moved his arm up to wipe the tears away with his sleeve. But he kept crying and stopped trying to erase the tracks of tears forming on his cheeks.

The teen looked back up and continued to get lost in the beautiful scene of the dark forest that surrounded the training grounds. Now it was enough! Nagumo made his way over to Suzuno with his eyes full of concern and guilt, trying not to make any noise. And he silently kneeled down diagonally behind the teen.

Nagumo moved his hand up and laid it on the white-haired teen's shoulder. Suzuno shook up and backed away as fast as he could while he tried to hide his face in the darkness of the night. The red-head sighed and pulled back his hand softly begging the other teen: "Don't, please..." The white-haired teen averted his eyes and looked to his side, his face glinting in the dim light of the lantern making it beautiful.

"What do you want," he said, trying to stay serious while he knew he couldn't. Nagumo sighed once again and moved a bit closer as he reached out his hand towards the shocked teen.

"Don't worry now..." he comforted him, "Can you let me finish my sentence?" Suzuno was confused, wasn't the boy going to reject him? From the looks of it, he wasn't but what did he wanted to 'finish' then? The teen slowly nodded while still gazing deep into the dark forest, not wanting to look at his friend right now.

Nagumo was relieved and moved a little closer. "I love you too," he confessed without hesitation, catching the attention of the young teen who looked at him with wide eyes.

'Is this real? Burn loves me? But wasn't he going to reject me?' Suzuno's mind was full of confusion and that was clearly visible on his face, too.

Nagumo noticed this and snickered, he opened his arms and said: "I mean it." Suzuno's face brightened, and he didn't hesitate to accept the hug, he buried his face deep into Nagumo's shirt and sighed relieved. The red-head moved one hand up to stroke the beautiful white locks of the boy in his arms before cupping his cheek and gently forcing him to look up.

"So that means we're together, right?" He asked the young teen to make sure, who immediately nodded. Suzuno moved his head up and locked lips with his lover and they both drowned in the kiss. In this cold but beautiful night and in the romantic light of the small lantern next to them.

'Finally...'

 _the end_

* * *

 **M-Chan: Thank you all soo soo much for reading this story! I tried finishing this part as soon as possible, so now I have a week free from school I decided to use my time! Well, the week starts next monday actually, but I'm sick and had to stay home... Either way, this is the last chapter of Heats Combined but I already started working on a new story! It's going to be a mystery / romance story from KdFd in go (I posted a little intro on my tumblr).**

 **This was it for this story!**

 **Afuro: Bye!**

 **M-Chan: Bye! Cya!**


End file.
